Guilty Fairy King
by Shadowed Mirage
Summary: A blonde-haired 'king' with an unknown 'Magic'. A pink-haired girl that never leaves the blonde's side. A Guild that sees it's members as family. And a war that no one seems to realize is coming. Naruto X Multi. NarutoXGuiltyCrownXFairyTail . DISCONTINUED. Adopted by shaman95naruto.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Guilty Crown, Fairy Tail, or anything else potentially mentioned in this story.**

Prologue: Much Too Old

"How old are you?" an old man, sitting atop a bar in a large hall, questioned. As this conversation was going on, there were people of different ages sitting at tables or running around in the building and out back on the beach behind said building.

"Eighteen." responded the young man, who for all appearances seemed to be eighteen. He had long, spiky blonde hair with two sets of bangs framing his face, icy, cobalt blue eyes, three whisker marks upon each cheek, and slightly tanned skin. He stood at around 5'11" and was dressed in a pair of off-white and black shoes, black cargo pants, and a black jacket with a red stripe going along the sides of his arms and his shoulders opened over a white t-shirt. Also on the young man's hand was what appeared to be a purplish-black tattoo of some kind of cross to the old man, Dreyar Makarov.

Stood next to the boy was a girl that appeared about sixteen or seventeen. She had long whitish-pink hair tied in two pigtails that framed her face and fell over the front of her shoulders, ruby red eyes, a pale skin complexion, and appeared to be very fragile. She stood around 5'5" or 5'6" and was dressed in a black dress with a layer of gray and a layer of white frills at the bottom. Where to two colors met, was a red ribbon on either side of her body, and the dress had a red cross with a red ribbon tied just below the girl's left breast.

"How old are you really?" the old man, Makarov, pushed. He had a feeling that this boy was extremely abnormal, and yet, he couldn't push away the feeling that his Guild, his family, would one day need this boy and the girl stood next to him. Makarov, being eighty-eight years-old, held a wisdom that rarely anyone had, and yet he had the feeling that this young man held much more wisdom than he could even begin to fathom.

As the older man questioned yet again, the young man stiffened when he felt someone approaching quickly from behind them.

"Hey, Gramps, who's this?" question-shouted a young boy of about ten with spiky-pink hair and black eyes. The boy was dressed in a red, long-sleeved shirt with a white sash tied aroung his waist, yellow pants and a pair of black shoes. His most prominent feature, however, was the long, white scarf around his neck that resembled dragon scales. This scarf caused the young man to slightly narrow his eyes in slight suspicion of what he thought it could mean.

"Ah, Natsu, meet Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Yuzuriha Inori. They are here to join the Guild." the old man spoke to the young boy who, like most of the guild, was like a grandchild to him. As soon as he said this, the ten year-old boy whipped around to face the blonde.

"Fight me!"

"Alright, Kid, first of all, you have no idea of the way I fight. Second of all, I am older than you, meaning I have more experience. Although, you remind me of how I used to be, ne, Inori?" the blonde, now known as Naruto, stated and then questioned to his partner.

"Yes. He kind of does." the pink-haired beauty, Inori, stated so lowly that even some of the people very close to them had to lean in to hear what the girl had to say. As she said this, she tilted her head to the side slightly before turning back to Naruto and giving a very slight smile.

"And, to answer your question, Makarov, much too old." Naruto said as he turned back to the old Guildmaster.

"What do you mean 'old'?! You're probably only, like, seventeen!" Natsu shouted, drawing the attention of much of the people within the Guild Hall, most of which had questioning looks, whether to Natsu's shout or Naruto's statement for those that heard him.

"I don't really think that's any of your business, _gaki. _Besides, this conversation is between Makarov, Inori, and myself. Maybe you'll learn later, maybe not."

~Guilty Fairy King~

It had been about three years since Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Yuzuriha Inori had joined Fairy Tail. While it was common what kind of Magic Naruto wielded now, something he called 'Void Magic', it was still unknown, even to Makarov, what kind of Magic Inori utilized. As Naruto explained it, his Magic allowed him to wield the essence of a person's heart and soul made material in different types of weapons, depending on what the person was like. The reason it was now common knowledge was that when, for some still unknown reason, some of the members of Fairy Tail had been attacked by monkey-like monsters/demons called Vulkans in the forest when Naruto and Inori were returning from a mission. To protect them, as he did not realize that S-Class Mage Clive Gildarts was around at that time, Naruto looked Inori in the eyes, whereupon a white circle appeared on the girl's chest and a blue circle under the young man's feet and Naruto plunged his hand through the Magic Circle, only to pull his hand back out coated in a purple crystal. As the crystal broke away, it revealed a grayish-black sword nearly the size of one-and-a-half of the young man.

After returning to the Guild with Gildarts, Natsu, and a young white-haired girl in a red dress named Strauss Lisanna, Naruto then explained his Magic to the Guild. Upon which he was asked for a demonstration by many of the younger generation of the Guild, most of which were thirteen or fourteen now. As such, he again looked Inori in the eyes, and drew out the blade that was her heart and soul's essence when the Magic Circles appeared, causing the girl to collapse into him.

"Sugoi..." was heard from a young brown-haired girl dressed in an orange dress with red straps. As many stared on in stupefied fascination, none, even Makarov, ever having heard of this Magic, Naruto spoke up.

"This is the _Singer's Sword. _The only person that I would draw this out of is Inori. No two people are the same, no matter how many similarities they share, and as such, no two Voids are the same." he explained as he allowed the blade to reenter Inori, whereupon it broke into multiple silver strands before entering the girl's chest, waking her up again, whereupon she stayed leaning against the blonde. While she had experienced having her Void drawn out many times, it still, for some reason, left her extremely tired.

"Void?" the old Guildmaster questioned as he seemed to be the only one with a working mouth at that point.

"Yeah, Void. A person's heart and soul's essence is what I draw out, so I call it a Void, as in from the void of the heart. Hence 'Void Magic'. As far as I know, I'm the only person to have wielded Void Magic, as I have yet to find any history of someone else with it."

For old man Makarov, this raised even more questions. The old man already questioned why it seemed the blonde man and pinkette that never strayed from his side didn't seem to age whatsoever. He knew that if the Magic Council got word of this, they would either try and take him to turn him into their weapon, or they would believe the young(?) blonde had some kind of connection to the Dark Mage Zeref and his Black Arts. The old man honestly didn't know what to think about the two teens anymore.

As he continued to think on this, he started ticking off the things he knew about the two on a list._1) The weird feeling that Naruto holds much more wisdom and is much older than me. 2) Inori, as far as I know, has never left the boy's side. 3) It's sometimes as if Naruto and Inori can read each other's minds, showing one either has Telepathy, or they have been together for far longer than their age suggests. 4) They don't seem to age, even after three years. 5) Naruto wields a Magic that I am positive not a single person in this world has heard of. 6) The boy could probably kill anyone if he wanted to. 7) Naruto's eyes looked as if the boy had seen more war and death then even one of the hardest veterans Makarov had heard of._

~Guilty Fairy King~

As the years passed and Makarov and the older generation of the Fairy Tail Guild watched the younger generation age, more people seemed to catch on to the fact that the blonde 'King' and his gorgeous companion didn't age. Naruto had finally decided to take Fairy Tail's S-Rank Examination four years after joining the Guild and a year after his Magic became common knowledge.

Makarov was right in that the Magic Council began to hound the blonde about his Magic and where he learned it. First they tried befriending the boy, and when they didn't work they attempted to force him into coming to a meeting. The blonde completely ignored them, and nearly tore apart a Mage that was a member of the Council sent to bring him before suddenly stopping and disappearing with Inori for nearly a month. When they came back, all the boy said was, _'I nearly broke something I swore to myself. Something I swore to never again do.' _This impacted nearly everyone, as the older generation seemed to understand what the boy meant and saw a despair in his eyes that they wished to never see again, while some of the younger generation were completely confused as to what the blonde meant.

~Guilty Fairy King~

_Alright, so what Naruto means is that he swore to never kill again. He and Inori are originally from the Naruto universe, meaning that the Naruto universe stuff did happen, i.e. the Fourth Shinobi World War, after which Naruto swore he would never kill again. And, while it seems he probably wouldn't actually kill a member of the Council, they had been hounding him for years and he just got fed up with it. Naruto also does have a connection to Zeref, but not in the way that Makarov is thinking._


	2. Girls and Dark Guilds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Guilty Crown, Fairy Tail or anything else possibly mentioned in this story except for the plot line and some of the Voids mentioned.**

Chapter I: Dark Guilds and Girls

~Guilty Fairy King~

It had been seven years since Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Yuzuriha Inori had joined Fairy Tail. Currently, they sat in the Guild Hall, in particular at the bar in front of old man Makarov and next to a brunette in a blue bathing-suit top that barely held in her generous bust, a pair of maroon pants that went about half a foot past her knees, and a pair of black sandals with multiple straps. Her Fairy Tail Guild Mark was black and was on the left side of her stomach just above her pants. She also had three silver bracelets on her right wrist, two blackish-blue armbands just below her shoulders, and a blue feather bag. This is Alberona Cana, daughter of Clive Gildarts, although the S-Class Mage was unaware of that little fact. She was currently holding a large keg of beer up in the air and chugging it, with two empty kegs lying on the ground just behind her.

"You know, I still question how she never gets drunk, _Jii-chan_." Naruto stated as he, Inori, and Makarov stared at the gorgeous girl who happened to be one of his girlfriends.

"I doubt anyone ever will, Naruto. It's just one of those things that is, like your and Inori's appearance never changing, even after seven years." Makarov stated as he, yet again, attempted to get information from two of the most mysterious members of his family, the only other being Mystogan, an S-Class Mage who had joined the Guild a year or two after Naruto and Inori.

"I guess so. Anyways, has anything happened lately?" Naruto asked, avoiding the push for information. While he understood the curiosity about his and Inori's never-changing appearance, he tried to avoid any and all pushes about it. He had felt too much pain the last time they had let someone in the know. He still wondered what had happened to that kid. Zeref, his name was.

"That depends on what you mean, Naruto. Are you talking about the Dark Guilds you so enjoy tearing apart and forcing to do their time, or the Council. You know, they are still pissed about you refusing to be a Wizard Saint." Makarov stated as they watched Cana drop a fifteenth barrel, and stared in wonder at how she had drank that much in just a few minutes.

"I meant the Dark Guilds. And being a Wizard Saint is too much work, especially with all the damned paperwork. The one enemy man may never conquer. I shudder at the thought of having to do it." Naruto stated as he felt someone walking up from behind and sit next to Inori, who was simply enjoying being next to her partner and the man who had literally fought the world for her.

"You know, I still find it funny how you, probably the strongest and one of the smartest members of the Guild, is afraid from doing some writing. Also, your hair needs chopped again, Naruto-kun." stated the girl that had walked up and plopped down next to the seemingly-apathetic girl if you didn't know her. She had violet hair that framed her face and went past her shoulders, midway down her back, had a red ribbon tied in the back of her hair, wore a pair of round, black glasses, had on a white, collared jacket with blue lines running along some of the seams, a red ribbon around the collar of her jacket, a pair of maroonish-purple pants, and white boots. This was Olietta Laki, a girl who used Wood Make Magic, which was the entire reason Naruto had befriended the girl at first.

Her Magic reminded him of Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage and one of two known _Mokuton_ users, the other being Konoha ANBU Tenzo, who had been experimented on by Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin. Hashirama, in turn, made the young man think of the Senju's granddaughter, Senju Tsunade, another of the Sannin, and his _kyoubo_, and grandmother figure.

"It's not the writing, Laki-chan, but the fact that the damned paperwork never ends!" Naruto shouted just as the doors of the Guild slammed open, and everyone there heard a familiar shout. "And it seems that dear, little Natsu-chan is back." the man grinned before spinning around to watch the chaos the boy would no doubt cause. It was as he did this that he caught sight of the gorgeous blonde behind Natsu, and his grin turned into a smirk. "It looks like little Natsu-chan has finally hit puberty, perhaps!"

"We're back!" Natsu, who was now dressed in a black overcoat with gold trimming and no undershirt, white pants that went half way past his knees and black sandals, shouted. This was accompanied by the familiar 'Aye!' of his partner and companion, Happy the Cat. Happy was blue cat with a white underbelly that had hatched from an egg that Natsu had found. It was the fact that the cat could talk and the way it was born that made Naruto even more suspicious than the fact that he knew Natsu was a Dragon Slayer. He still wondered if Makarov had caught on to history repeating itself yet, but Naruto knew to left it lie unless it began to repeat even more.

_I mean, it's only one Dragon Slayer with an Exceed. If I run into any more, than I know bad things are happening. But, until I know, it's better to let old dogs lie._ He thought as he stared on at the brawl the boy had started with the buck-toothed Mage that had told him of the rumor of 'Salamander' being at Harujion Port. It wasn't until he saw Mirajane, who had grown up to be extremely gorgeous with a large bust, wearing a red dress with white ruffles, get hit by a glass bottle that he stood up, grabbed a Mage that went flying past him, and hurled him through a dog pile of about ten other Mages.

"The King's incoming!" shouted a random Mage before sprinting right out of the building. 'The King' was the moniker Naruto had earned after word of his Void Magic spread and he had taken out multiple Dark Guilds already. The Magic Council had learned not to pester him for meetings anymore, and instead sent him information on Dark Guilds that had began to surface in exchange for keeping his identity under the ropes. So, all that the people outside of Fairy Tail knew was that 'The King' was Fairy Tail's 'Wild Card' and the only SS-Class Mage in history.

As soon as this shout was heard, some of the people in the all-out brawl ran, while others grinned and began to attempt to gang up on Naruto. The keyword being 'attempt.' Even though he didn't have a Void on him currently, he was still insanely strong physically, thanks to learning Tsunade's insane strength, which turned out wasn't all that hard, just required insane chakra control, and he simply punted one Mage into a group of others.

"Strike!"

"I'm getting fired up, baby!"

"Hm. What a troublesome bunch..."

"I'll show you how a real man fights!"

"No one fucks with my beer!"

It was as all this shouting was going on, that Makarov decided it was time to stop this before Magic was used. He still regretted the last time he let that happen, as Naruto and Natsu had literally razed the back wall and bar of the Guild. So, he became huge using his Titan Magic, which was enough to stop most people, as the old man saw Naruto grin. _I still wonder why he loves seeing Natsu get hit so much. I mean, he claimed Natsu reminded him of himself. Maybe its the stupidity in it..._

"HA! What a bunch of losers, I win!" Natsu began to shout, not even realizing a giant foot hurtling towards him. As such, the kid got smashed straight into the floor.

"Oh! Master, I thought you had left." Mira said as she grinned up at her grandfather-figure, before turning and slapping Naruto upside the head.

"Mira~! What was that for!?"

"For laughing at Natsu getting hit. Be good, or no making out, Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry! I'll be good." You see, after Elfman, the middle and only male Strauss sibling, lost control of his Beast Soul Take Over Magic and killed Lisanna, Naruto was the one that comforted Mira, knowing the loss of losing someone extremely close to you. He still missed Konohamaru, no matter how annoying the little brat was sometimes.

What came from Naruto comforting the white-haired girl,was her sticking close to Naruto and Inori a great portion of the time, and she eventually worked up the guts to ask Naruto on a date even though he was with Inori. They agreed, giving a shock to most of the Guild as Inori stated she was fine sharing as long as the girl loved Naruto, as the pink-haired girl believed Naruto didn't receive enough love for most of his life.

"You fools have done it again! Look at these documents I received from the council." Makarov shouted before pulling them up close to his face and starting to read.

"First is Gray." stated Makarov.

"Huh?" questioned the black-haired Ice Make Magic user, who still seemed to have problems with his, ahem, stripping, as he was currently standing in only his boxers after getting them back from Natsu, who had ripped them off in the brawl.

"Nice job sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterward. You then ran away after stealing a pair of boxers that was drying." stated Makarov.

"But..wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" he questioned with a confused look upon his face.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." replied Elfman.

Makarov continued, "Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP and assaulted him during the mission!"

Elfman scratched the back of his head, "Well he said, 'Men are all about education' so..."

Makarov, after sighing, started reading again, "Loki, you flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency has charged us for damage compensation too."

"She came on to me..." the womanizer that seemed to adore fangirls, the opposite of Naruto's old teammate Uchiha Sasuke, murmured too low for anyone to hear.

"Cana Alberona, drinking fifteen large barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council." stated Makarov.

"They found out..." she whispered as a bead of sweat dripped down her face.

The old man continued reading, "Natsu, You succeeded in destroying the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses belonging to towns people. You leveled a clock tower in Tully village, burned down a church in Freesia, damaged parts of Lupinus castle, and caused the Nazuna Ravine Observatory to collapse and cease operations."

"HA! Still number one!" Natsu shouted before getting smacked into the wall by Naruto.

Makarov then continued, "And lastly, Naruto. While everyone appreciates the number of Dark Guilds you and Inori-chan take out, USE LESS FORCE! I mean, really, you destroy, at the least, half of the town the Dark Guilds are in, not to mention how much of the land you raze!"

It was as Makarov was shouting this that some of the members stared in awe, while they knew that Naruto took out Dark Guilds, they didn't realize the sheer amount he took out.

"Those fucking bastards deserve it. Yeah, you can't have light without dark, but those fucktards take it too damn far. I may have sworn to never kill again, but that doesn't mean I won't break my foot off in their asses." Naruto stated, stopping Makarov in his tracks, as he hung his head a bit and left his bangs to shadow his eyes, and everyone gawked at the sheer amount of killing intent radiating off of him. It was enough to cause the floor to start to crack and the space around him warped a bit as a red aura radiated off of him and an _obi_ mask appeared behind him.

"Naruto-kun, calm down. You're scaring them again." Inori stated, yet again barely heard by anyone, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind and rested her head on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek. This had two reactions, one was the KI to stop and the aura and _obi _to disappear, and Naruto to relax into the girl's arms, as Mira wrapped herself around Naruto's front and rested her head on the shoulder opposite Inori.

~Guilty Fairy King~

An hour or two had passed since the brawl and its after events, and Naruto and Makarov sat at the bar yet again, discussing Dark Guilds. Natsu had ran off after Conbolt Macao, a Mage that had taken a mission up in Mount Hakobe, that had been gone longer than he said he would, when Conbolt's son Romeo came in to ask about him.

"Will he be alright?" questioned the gorgeous blonde with doe-like brown eyes, who Naruto had learned was named Heartfilia Lucy, which led him to question in his mind why the Heartfilia heiress was there. She was dressed in in a sleeveless, white shirt with blue trimming and a blue cross that covered the center of her upper body with the two sides running along her insanely generous bust, which gave a few of the male Mages nosebleeds, a short,blue skirt with a brown belt that held a key ring with silver and golden keys, which Naruto figured were Keys of the Celestial Gates, and a black whip. She also had a small, blue ribbon holding her hair in a side-ponytail, and knee-length brown boots.

"Natsu will be fine, Lucy-chan. He just knows the pain Romeo's going through right now. The pain of not knowing what has happened to a parent. And one of the only pains I will never know." Naruto explained as the blonde female sat Inori's right, who was sat at Naruto's right while Mira was sat at his left, with Cana next to her and Laki next to Cana.

"Oh. Alright then! I guess I'll go help him out!" she grinned as she got up and ran after the male pinkette.

"Alright, now that she's gone, what were you saying about another Dark Guild coming out?" Naruto questioned as he turned back to the old man that reminded too much of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, for his liking sometimes. _I mean, am I cursed to have every male technically older than me that has been important in my life be perverted! First Hokage-Jii, then Kakashi and Jiraiya! And that's only the start! Why does Kami hate me so!_

"Right. There are rumors that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is beginning to surface. But, I'm leaving that one to Erza-chan when she gets back seeing as that Dark Guild is somewhat small time other than the Master, who is only A-Rank. However, there are rumors of another Dark Guild coming out. This Guild is Dark Unicorn, one of the Guilds under Oracion Seis. Laxus' Thunder God Tribe is already taking care of another Guild under Oracion Seis, Ghoul Spirit. The way I see it is we take out Dark Unicorn and Ghoul Spirit now, and Erza-chan takes care of Eisenwald when she gets back, then Oracion Seis will be down three of its underlings. Because, while I wish we could take out Death's Head Caucus, for their love of Assassination Missions, or Oracion Seis, the fact is we would need an alliance with another Legal Guild to be able to do it. From what I hear, a few of their members would even be able to match Erza-chan.

"And, before you say anything, Naruto, I know you could handle it. But we don't know if you could handle it without injuries, so I want to wait a while before sending you in, so we can build up a team like we plan to do once Oracion Seis shows itself again."

"Alright, _Jii-chan._ But I had better be on both teams, especially for Death's Head Caucus. Yeah, Oracion Seis is one of the leaders of the Balam Alliance, but DHC has that damned love of assassination. I'd love breaking my foot off in the asses of those damn assassins." Naruto said as he stood up with Inori, ready to leave.

"Hey, wait up, Naruto-kun. Would it be alright for me to come?" Laki questioned as she stood up and turned to face Naruto.

"...Alright. But be careful. This will be your first time dealing with a Dark Guild, right?" Naruto asked as he turned to the gorgeous purplette.

"Yes, it is. Besides, I can chop your hair for you while we're gone." she grinned as she stepped up with them.

"I'm coming too. Dark Guilds usually have a lot of booze!" Cana stated as she smirked at Naruto and waved at Makarov.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto-chan! So many women chasing after you! But, you shouldn't hog all of the beautiful women!" Makarov shouted out, only to get hit upside the head by Mirajane's empty tray she used to move dishes to and from the tables.

"Oh, be quiet, you old pervert, Master! And, Naruto-kun, be careful and take care of them!" Mira said as she turned from Makarov, who was lying on the floor with swirls in his eyes, to her boyfriend, Inori, and potential 'harem sisters.'

~Guilty Fairy King~

_Alright, so there it is. So far, the harem is Inori, Mira, Laki, Cana, Wendy (who I will make fourteen or fifteen instead of twelve), Levy (who should be introduced in a few chapters), Yukino, and Kinana. I originally just wanted girls with hair colors we would find odd in real life, but I decided to have one girl with a normal hair color. So it was between Cana, Lucy, and Erza, so I went for the sexy drunk as a reminder of Tsunade :). Also, I might, keyword being MIGHT, consider some other girls if you can give me a good reason. I could use some ideas for the Master of Dark Unicorn, however, as I currently have none... thanks and drop a review. Peace!_


	3. Dark Unicorn

**I'm tired of disclaimers already, so fuck 'em.**

~Guilty Fairy King~

Chapter II: Dark Unicorn

Currently walking down the road after leaving the town of Magnolia a few days ago are four people. A blonde-haired male, a pink-haired female, a brunette female, and a purple-haired female.

"So, where exactly are we headed, Naruto-kun? I want some booze." pushed Alberona Cana, one of Naruto's girlfriends, currently numbering at three with Yuzuriha Inori, Strauss Mirajane, and Cana herself. There was, however, a chance of a fourth on this mission to wipe out the Dark Guild 'Dark Unicorn', whose Master, from what Naruto had been told by Makarov, was A-Ranked, in Olietta Laki, the purplette in the group.

"According to _Jii-chan,_ Dark Unicorn is holed out in the woods about a few days travel from Harujion Port. Oh, the irony in us going to a place Natsu-chan just trashed a few days ago. I swear, if some Rune Knights try to grab us, I am kicking more ass than planned. People should know by now that stopping me from going after dickheads and assholes always ends badly." _I mean, really, the Rune Knights are supposed to know who I am. At least, according to the Council anyways, but... well I figured out not to trust assholes like them way back in Konoha. Fucking dicks loving me one minute, and wanting to kill me the next... as Tayuya would say at a time like this... actually just about any time, "Stupid fucking shitheads!"_

"As long as I get my booze, I'm fine!" Cana smirked as she claimed this while the others rolled their eyes. Trust that to be the only thing on Cana's mind. _Really, she's like a brunette Tsunade-baa-chan when it comes to drinking!_

"Sometimes I wonder if you love the booze more than you love me, Cana. I really, really do..." Naruto stated as he continued walking along the path to Harujion.

"Well~... it depends! I love my booze, and I love you! Now, if I could have you and booze at the same time, everything would be great!" Cana grinned before grabbing Naruto and giving him a quick peck.

As they continued walking, they eventually saw what was once a port. 'Once' being due to the fact that half of the place looked razed and the other half was somehow still soaked even after about a week. Looks like that Celestial Spirit Aquarius and Natsu really did an insane number on the place.

~Guilty Fairy King~

"Alright, so we'll stake out around outside of town, and slowly work our way out until we find Dark Unicorn's place. Once we do that, well... I'll burn it down and bring all the little bastards out running like the scum they are." Naruto stated with a slightly sadistic glint in his eyes. The group had arrived in Harujion yesterday, whereupon they found a hotel still standing and rented two rooms. One for Naruto and Inori, the other for Cana and Laki. Afterwords, Laki had 'chopped' Naruto's hair, as she called it. Instead of now looking somewhat like his old sensei, Jiraiya, Naruto was now, yet again, a perfect carbon copy of his father, Namikaze Minato, if you took away the whisker marks. Laki and Naruto were also officially dating now, seeing as what had happened last night.

Flashback no Jutsu!

_After renting the rooms, the group of four had traveled up the steps of the hotel, and all entered the same room for now. Laki had decided it was about time to chop Naruto's hair, and as such proceeded to use her Wood Make Magic to make some kind of weird-looking scissors out of wood. However, as she went to begin, she accidentally brushed one of Naruto's whisker marks, getting, what she considered, an extremely odd reaction and insane turn-on. The blonde purred like a cat before pushing his head into her hand again, causing the girl to let out a squeal before clambering into his lap to enjoy her new favorite time, 'Pleasuring the Whiskers.' As Inori and Cana stared on in slight fascination, having known about how sensitive their boyfriend's whiskers were, Laki began to rub her face against Naruto's while pulling him close to her; this had the affect of pressing her generous bust into his chest and Laki beginning to slightly grind against the boy. Suffice to say, extremely hot things had happened, and Naruto now had a fourth insanely gorgeous girlfriend, and all four of the group were extremely satisfied._

_Meanwhile, in the afterlife_

"_Way to go, _gaki!_ I knew one of my student's would have a harem! But dammit all, I don't have a notepad on me! Why!? This could have been my greatest piece yet, even more than the one when I thought I heard you and Inori-chan going at it with that Nibi Jinchuuriki and old man Onoki's granddaughter! This would have been called 'Icha Icha: The King's Harem!' So much better than 'Icha Icha: Enemy Territory!'"_

_Suffice to say, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin got his already dead ass kicked by an enraged redhead and an enraged blonde. The poor, poor self-proclaimed Super Pervert; he never realized it was coming, too focused on his borderline, okay make that way past borderline, insane perverted fantasies._

Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!

Naruto did, however, decide to let some of his old Shinobi skills out. Instead of having the four of them comb through around the outside of Harujion, Naruto had decided to send out a mass of Kage Bunshins, Henged into different looks. Hell, he even made a Kakashi Clone for the hell of it. Even though he wasn't the best sensei, he had still tried to do what he could, and he was Naruto's brother in all but blood. Of course, he was still a chronically-late scarecrow jackass... but, hey, nobody's perfect.

Of course, seeing the, about, fifty Narutos running around gave Naruto's two girlfriends that were unaware he was capable of that nosebleeds of epic proportions, before Cana sauntered up to Naruto and began to question him.

"So... why wasn't I ever told about this little trick, Na-ru-to-kun~? Because I'm pretty sure that I know of a lot of ways we could have tons of... _pleasurable fun_ with this!" as she said this, Laki was right behind her, and Naruto learned a few new things about the two girls then. They definitely enjoyed taking more than one of him at a time.

~Guilty Fairy King~

It had been about five days since the first batch of Kage Bunshins were sent out, and Naruto was still wondering just where the hell these bastards could be hiding. He had checked, or rather his clones had, everywhere! Of course, there was a chance of Illusion Magic, but he would have sensed that. Just as he was about to get even more pissed, a clone's memories began to enter his head as he gave a sinister grin.

"Inori-chan! Cana-chan! Laki-chan! Found them! They're hiding out about four-and-a-half or five miles north-northeast!" he shouted as he jumped out of the hotel window and into the back area where the three girls currently sat, relaxing in the sun.

"It's about damn time, Naru-koi! I'm getting tired of waiting for my booze! I mean, really, must you keep me away from it any longer!?" Cana questioned as she shot up and out of the chair she was in while retying the back of her bikini top. _Again with the booze..._ the other two girls sweatdropped while Naruto face-palmed.

"Calm down, Cana-neechan. We can get you your booze soon... but we need to get ready first." Inori softly stated as she walked past Naruto and into the building to get her stuff ready.

"Inori-nee is right, Cana-neechan! Besides, we need to feed our stomachs first. Never fight on an empty stomach!" Laki claimed before following after her 'harem sister.'

"Alright, but hurry it up! I want me some good booze! The Guild Hall hasn't had any of the good stuff lately, so I've been stuck drinking sake. I need something stronger, dammit."

~Guilty Fairy King~

All was calm in Dark Unicorn's Guild Hall. Well, as calm as you could call an all-out brawl about getting the booze anyways. _Just another typical day, wish I had someone I could kill. _These were the thoughts of Dark Unicorn's Guildmaster, just before the door was smashed in, with it breaking in half and the pieces plowing two of his underlings into the far wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Hey, motherfuckers. I hope your ready for some fun! 'Cause I sure as hell am gonna enjoy breaking my foot off in your sorry asses!" shouted the person at the front of the group that had just broken into his Guild Hall. The person was male, standing at around 5'11" with spiky blonde hair, and was dressed in a black suit-type thing, holding a giant, metallic-grey sword that was about one-and-a-half of said blonde in his right hand. In his left was an unconscious girl with white-pink hair and in a black dress that seemed to match the blonde's suit. Behind them were two girls, one a brunette in a bathing suit top and a pair of pants reaching halfway past her knees. The other girl had purple hair and was in a white suit.

Of course, what scared the Master of Dark Unicorn was the male in front. Rumors had spread throughout all of the Dark Guilds of the young blonde carrying a pinkette in one hand and wielding an insanely large sword in his right. 'The King of Fairy Tail.' Nearly nothing known about him, other than the obvious of him being a part of Fairy Tail, and that he had never failed in taking down a Dark Guild. Also according to rumors, he appeared the same age everywhere he showed up. It was either Illusion Magic, or the boy had somehow achieved what many sought. Immortality. Now, Dark Unicorn's Master wasn't a weakling or coward by any means. But why don't you try to not shit yourself when faced with the kid who hunted down Dark Guilds for a living and was the only SS-Ranked Mage in history. Go ahead and try, but there are no way in hell that anyone would make you a guarantee. As they say, 'You are so _royally fucked!_'

~Guilty Fairy King~

_Alright, so I am ending it here, as I am still a bit iffy about the type of magic for the Master of Dark Unicorn to have. Currently, I am thinking of Chain Magic, but not a hundred percent sure. On another note, there is another potential harem candidate in Mikazuchi Kagura, who will be around 17 in this fic. I am also thinking about Ultear and Meredy maybe, but that is also only potential right now. So drop a review on what you think, and give me some ideas for the Dark Unicorn Guildmaster! Peace_


End file.
